Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the miniaturization of personal computers. In particular, the present invention relates to the installation and use of mini-PCI cards in portable computers.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the most important features available on personal computers (PC""s) is the ability to connect the personal computer to external communication networks. By connecting to external communication networks, such as telephone lines and computer networks, personal computers can transmit data to, and receive data from, other remotely-located computers. In conventional desktop computers, one or more computer cards or modules provide this communication function. The computer cards typically mount in an expansion bay of the computer and connect to a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) connector or to some other bus standard connector (such as, for example, an Extended Industry Standard Architecture bus connector) provided in the desktop computer. The computer card includes circuitry and a connector for interfacing with a particular external communication network. Thus, for example, a card that interfaces with a telephone line includes a modem and a connector (or telephone jack) that mates with an appropriate telephone cable to couple the computer to a telephone line. The modem translates signals appearing on the telephone line to a format and protocol that can be understood by the computer, and similarly, converts signals from the computer to a format and protocol that can be transmitted over the telephone lines. Other computer cards also are available for interfacing the personal computer to other communication networks such as a local area network (LAN) using an Ethernet connector. In conventional desktop systems, these other computer cards can be mounted in other slots in the expansion bay.
Portable computers are being produced with ever increasing functions, and in ever smaller packages. Portable computers typically provide telecommunication and networking functions through peripheral cards. Such cards usually connect to the motherboard via a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus. The PCI card mounts in a PCI bus slot, while the external connector or jack usually is soldered directly onto the printed circuit motherboard. Recently, mini-PCI cards have been developed in which interconnection modules for connecting to peripheral telecommunication lines may be integrated into the portable computer housing and chassis as built-in features.
Like the desktop computer, an important feature for portable computers is the ability to connect the portable computer to external communication networks, such as telephone lines and computer networks. Unlike desktop computers, however, space is at a premium in portable computers, and thus rarely is enough space available in a portable computer to permanently install circuitry and a connector for connecting to both a telephone line and a computer network.
A Mini-PCI card has been developed in which interconnection to both telephone lines and a local area network (LAN) are supported. However, due to the limited space within the housing of the portable computer, it is a challenging task to allocate space to accommodate the two communication jacks needed for interfacing with the external communication networks, especially when the necessity of a reliable and sturdy mechanical support is considered. The traditional method of soldering onto the motherboard needs to be improved, as this method does not give long term reliability when the user repeatedly plugs and unplugs the connections during usage. It would be more desirable to have a built-in interconnection in a portable computer which can be produced as a hardware module to facilitate repairs and replacements.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a built-in interconnection module for a portable computer. The interconnection module preferably includes multiple connectors for mating with several external communication networks. The interconnection module mounts compactly within the housing of a portable computer with sufficient mechanical support to ensure long-term reliability.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the interconnection module provides a support plate and a riser board for supporting a mini-PCI card and the communication jack or jacks. A flex cable or wiring electrically connects the jacks and the mini-PCI card. The support board supports the riser board, which includes a connector assembly for coupling the PCI card to the system motherboard. The entire interconnection module may be reliably and conveniently fitted into supporting structures provided within the housing of a portable computer.
In the preferred embodiment, a mini-PCI card, having a modem or an integrated modem and LAN interconnect, attaches to the riser board and the supporting plate. A flex cable effectively interfaces the mini-PCI card and the RJ11 and RJ45 jacks to minimize the space requirement such that the jacks and the flex cable may be fitted and secured into the computer housing in a space only fractionally larger than the size of the jacks. The riser board includes a connector assembly that couples the mini-PCI card to the motherboard. This modular system not only provides integration using very limited space, but also allows for ease of installation, replacement and repair, since no screws, nuts or bolts are required.